Un poco mas cerca
by Libro abierto
Summary: Un poco mas y todo terminaría. Un paso mas y ese dolor y rabia que sentía se evaporaría. Como toda luz que había en ella.Que alguna vez hubo en ella,todo se ra todo publico!
1. Chapter 1

Introduccion

Un poco mas y todo paso mas y ese dolor y rabia que sentia se toda luz que habia en alguna vez hubo en ella,todo se iria.

Ella era una joven de unos 16 añ un belleza,joven,rubia,ojos verdes,¿A quien no enamoraria?En la escuela ella se sentia una "reina".Era la capitana de las cherious,del club del celibato,todos sus notas eran estaba con los con los demas era la chica perfecta.

Fuera de la escuela,en el pasado era donde todo iva patas para arribas.

Una noche cuando Kitty era una niña,se habia quedado a dormir a la casa de su mejor amiga,esa noche ella haria una iba normal,como en las pijamadas normales,comian,miraban peliculas,se disfrazaban,se maquillaban, cuando todo fue oscuridad y silencio en la casa de su amiga,y todo estaban se desperto sintiendo una presencia al lado suyo,cuando abrio los ojos se encontro con el hermano de su amiga,metido con ella en su principio Kitty creyo que se trataba de una broma pero cuando el comenzo a toquetearla se dio cuenta que no era asi.

Los dias pasaron como si nada hubiera no le habia dicho nada,ni a su amiga ni a sus verdad es que sus padres nunca le dieron la atencion tiene un hermano, mayor que ella,y ante sus padres es el hijo le dieron mas atencion a el que a del lado de su hermano no era asi,el no los soportaba,a Kitty si,ellos tenian mucha quimica,el era muy sobreprotector con ella,por eso tampoco le conto a el.

Despues de unas cuantas semanas Kitty le dijo a sus padres la al principio no le creyeron,pero luego al ver que su hija seguia insistiendo,le a hablar con los padres del chico,pero ellos dijieron que el era una chico correcto,que nunca aria eso.

Todos es su escuela se enteraron gracias a su "amiga",ella no le creyo,nadie en la escuela lo comenzaron a burlaban de ella,la maltrataban.

Al año sus padres decidieron creyo que todo no fue asi,los rumores se extendieron hasta su nueva escuela.Y la historia se repitio.

Todo estaba padres nunca pasan tiempo con no tenia a sus insultos seguian;gorda,fea,perra,gorda.Y como si fuera poco la persona a la que mas amaba en este maldito mundo,se habia siempre.Y no iba a volver.

Ella no soportaba mas exausta de todo el dolor que sentia..

Creyo que por lo menos algo podria que decidio ir por el camino mas facil.

.Anorexia.

El deporte no era nada malo claro,cuando no lo practicabas en exeso,cosa que Kitty por supuesto hacia,luego al ver que el resultado iba lento,opto por las otras dos empezo a hacerlo una o dos veces por semana,luego se volvio algo diario y los dias,despues de cada fue quitando algunas comidas,pero seguia con el vomito.

El tema de la comida con los demas era le preguntaban su respuesta era la misma-"Soy una deportista,tengo que comer cosas livianas y saludables","no me puedo exeder""Tengo entrenamiento no puedo comer mas que esto,en mi casa como mas igual"-asi evitaba tdo.

En su casa la cosa se mas que sus padres no esten la mayor parte del veces a la semana iba su persona que mas la siempre estobo con Kitty,desde niñ todo,ella estaba alli!

Por lo cual tenia algunos controles de lo que comia y cuando lo hacia.

Aunque no estuviera pendiente de notable la falta de alimentos,en era notable que Kitty no tocaba la cocina ,si no era para agarrar una barra de cereales o una fruta.

Es una chica de 16 años que habia perdido todo lo que le ella,era su unica salida.

Habia alguien que pronto cambiar su vida¿Para bien o para mal?Aunque nadie se diera cuenta ni ella,el la estaba ayudando,estaba dejando caer sus barreras ante el.


	2. Todo tiene un comienzo

Hola les traigo el primer capitulo de esta nove!Espero que les guste,dejen sus reviews

New Directions estaba en el auditorio ensayando para las nacionales.

Algunos antiguos miembros habían ayudaba con las voces y Mike con el se dividieron,chicos,y chicas por se hizo un ensayo en de todo el mal rollo entre Ryder y seguía en el club .

El se dejo vencer por las insistencias de sus compañeros exactamente no fueron ellos quien tuvieron la gran culpa de traerlo de sido .La perra "alfa".La reina de hielo.

Todo el mundo la creía solo el Glee Club se ha dado cuenta de que en verdad esta cambiando.

Hacia barios minutos que Kitty había salido del ensayo para ir al baño,y no había se estaba empezando a ser sinceros hacia tiempo que lo hacia.

Desde que tuvieron esa charla en relación había cambiado,ahora eran mucho mas era por que sintieran lastima del sabían.

El lo sabia que cuando pasan esas cosas,no hay que sentir lastima por uno,ni acercarse por lo vivió,sabe como se no ve a Kitty con cautela,como si estuviera a punto de romperla con que solo se le suelte una es que un día fuera y le soltara cualquier el sabia como se ve a Kitty como alguien,fuerte,rota,que le quitaron algo.

Que le entiende,

Cuando acabo el ensayo Kitty siguió sin que opto por ir a buscarla.

-Kitty,estas allí?-Pregunto el castaño a través de la puerta-Kitty-volvió a repetir el muchacho.

Al no obtener respuesta,el chico pensó que ella ,al terminar lo que estaba haciendo se que se disponía a irse hasta que ollo un como si alguien estuviera llorando.

Ryder decidido a entrar,volteo su cuerpo y se espero ver entrar Ryder se encontró con una Kitty,arrodillada contra la sus manos limpiando las lagrimas o el maquillaje que por las lagrimas se había labios se veían rojizos e hinchados, como si alguien la hubiese besado a la fuerza o ella o otra un segundo se le helo la sangre de pensar solo en eso.

Ryder corrió y se arrodillo frente a Kitty.

-Kitty,que te pasa?que te paso?

-Dejame-susurro débilmente

-No!Dime que te pasa!-Luego de la charla en Breadstick hace unos meses los chicos se habían vuelto demasiado que no podía ver a Kitty así.

-Solo déjame Ryder!-grito la chica,mientras trato de parase para salir corriendo de unos brazos la envolvieron antes de que pudiera hacer algo.Y ya la estaba llevando hacia su pecho.

Ella se .En el pecho de los minutos Kitty se fue tranquilizando.

Se paro y salio de allí.

* * *

Kitty era caminando por el pasillo,con la frente en se desvaneció en el baño con su ella no podía dejas que eso volviera a repetirse.Y tenia que dejarle bien claro que Ryder que nada habia no puede debilitarse otra vez.

Ella estaba acomodando sus cosas en el casillero,cuando Ryder se de esperarse ,se dice ella misma.

-Escúchame Kitty,no soy tonto,se que me estas evitando.Y no entiendo el porque-hizo una pausa-Kitty no hay nada de malo en llorar frente alguien..-iba a continuar pero Kitty lo interrumpió.

-Para ahí!Ahórrate el discurso,se para donde va a parar esto y no tiene sentido,tu no necesitas saber paso algo!

-Ha y esperas a que me crea que nada te paso?Kitty te vi como estabas!Nunca te había visto así,es imposible que te hallas puesto asi,por nada..

-Escúchame bien,te lo diré lento y despacio para que puedas paso-deletreando las dos ultimas palabras,como si el chico no entendiera.

-¿Nada Paso?-Pregunto Ryder exaltado,detesta que le mientan y mas,cuando se lo hacen en la cara-Desapareciste del ensayo y cuando termino no fui a buscar y te encontré..mal,asustada,no se,no estabas igual que estúpido que me mientas así.

-Mira no me importa,si?Aprecio tenerte como amigos y todo eso,pero hasta aquí llega todo,no me paso nada,si?Metetelo en la cabeza-Kitty agarro a Ryder por los hombros-Estoy bien,si?-suspiró y lo soltó-Nos vemos en el club Glee.

Ryder se quedo parado en el medio del pasillo,mirando la dirección hacia donde se estaba lleno la rubia.

Tenia que hacer algo,el no podía dejar que Kitty siga sufriendo,parte de ser una amigo es preocuparse y para ayudarla necesitaba saber que estaba pasando.

* * *

Unas Semanas antes..

Genial!Simplemente genial. Estaba en mi casa con Ryder. Lo que me inquietaba no era que Ryder estuviera en mi casa,si el clima.

Estaba lloviendo.Y pareciera como si el tiempo que pusiera realmente feo. Odiaba la lluvia. Todo comenzo con un dia de lluvio. Con truenos y rayos,ellos me lo quitaron todo!

El punto es que no quiero que Ryder me vea,mal. Me da vergüenza el efecto que pone en mi la lluvia y los rayos,me hacen sentirme vulnerable.

-Oye Kitty,donde pusiste las palomitas?-suena raro pero con el paso del tiempo mi relacion con Ryder se habia vuelto mas cercana,e podria decir que somos mejores amigos,o al menos unos muy que me quedaba sola en mi casa-que era la mayor parte de todos los dias-el se quedaba veian peliculas,o habian vueltos fanaticos de "Supernaturual" y de "The Vampire Diaries".Tambien salian a correr,caminar,ivan a tomar comunes que hacen los amigos.

Para sus tardes juntos ellos se ingeniaban para divertirse.

-Creo que las deje en la mesada-dijo una Kitty muy distraida y pensante.

-Estas bien?-pregunto su amigo,Kitty solo asintió-Bien iré por las palomitas,tu ve poniendo el episodio.

Kitty fue hacia la tele y puso el canal "CW".Hoy era día de ver TVD. Le encantaba esa que mas le gustaba era la tema de los triángulos amorosos ya la tenían algo muy usado y común.

¡Amaba los vampiros!Su personaje favorito era Stefan. Siempre deseo estar dentro de un libro,o serie. Resultan ser geniales,y muy interesantes!

-Espero que no demore mucho para que Stefan se estoy muriendo por verlo en acción!-Kitty entro a la cocina diciendo esto-Me da tanta pena

-Claro,por casi me olvido de "tu novio"-solían bromear con eso.A Ryder le gustaba llamar a Stefan debilucho y feo,solo para ver como se molestaba Kitty,y salia a defender lo.

Agggr detesto que este así. Stefan no merece sufrir,siempre termina apuñalado o de alguna manera sufriendo-decía Kitty,mientras veía a Stefan luchar para salir de esa capsula,abrazando al cojín.

-Es solo una chico no esta sufriendo de verdad-decia Ryder..

-Cállate!Mi novio no puede estar sufriendo así..

* * *

-No puedo creer que ya este cansada

-No hables pavadas Lynn-dijo Kitty llegando al lado de Ryder,muy agitada-cualquiera gana si tiene piernas que mide dos metros-se justifico la rubia.

-Claro,pongas la escusa que pongas siempre te ganare

-No es mi culpa no crecer!

-Ya como sea,vamos por un helado?

-Claro!A ver quien llega primero!-Salio Kitty disparada,la verdad era que corría super rápido!

-Oye no se vale,se supone que tenemos que salir al mismo tiempo!-Ryder salio tras la chica

A los minutos llegaron a la heladería.

-Que nunca te iba a ganar eh?

-Ya bien,ganaste ganaste!Feliz?

-De demostrarte que soy mas rápida que tu?Si.

Luego de terminar su helado,Ryder acompaño a Kitty hasta su , que no viven muy lejos,solo a unas cuadras. Asi que luego de descansar un rato y bañarse y cambiarse harían la tarea.

* * *

La tarea de esta semana en el Glee club era buscar,un artista o banda del cual se este hablando mucho últimamente.Y cantar alguna de sus canció idea de la semana era que habia que hacerlo en estaban todos;Tina,Sam,Artie,Jake y Kitty eran uno,Unique,Marley,Blaine y Ryder.

-Bien chicos,tienen esta semana espero ver algunos resultados mañana!

Sam,Tina,Artie,Jake y Kitty,ya sabian de que quien iban a hacer. Taylor Switf.

-Bueno,chicos ya tenemos un equipo listo para la primera presentacion?A quien van a cantar?-pregunto el

-Nosotros!-salto Tina-cantaremos a Taylor Switf

-Tienen alguna explicación por la cual la eligieron?

-Si,bueno es una de las artistas mas premiadas y mencionadas del momento.-explico Jake-No es por eso solamente que ha sido mencionada ultimamente,si no que tiene una larga listas de ex y las canciones dedicadas a ellos..

-Muy bien,cuando empezaran?

-Ahora,pero antes de empezar les vamos a decir que la canción que elegimos es una de las mas reproducidas de Taylor ya que aparece en los créditos de una de las películas mas populares del momento "The Hunter Games"-siguió Kitty

Para esta presentación todos estaban combinados. Kitty y Tina vestían de vestidos de color beige. Kitty tenia una que era suelto y que por la cintura pasaba un cinturón marrón,luego caia hasta las rodillas y en la parte de atrás era mas de tina era con tiradores,la parte de arriba era ajustada al torso,luego caia hacia arriba de las rodillas.Y los chicos estaban de camisa y blanca y el pantalón negro.

Kitty:

I remember tears streaming down your face,  
When I said I'll never let you go.  
When all those shadows almost killed your light,

Tina:

I remember you said don't leave me here alone,  
But all that's dead and gone and past tonight.

Tina y Kitty:  
Just close your eyes,  
The sun is going down.  
You'll be all right,  
No one can hurt you now.  
Come morning light,

Todos:  
You and I'll be safe and sound.

Blaine y Sam:

Don't you dare look out your window,  
Darlin' everything's on fire.  
The war outside our door keeps raging on,  
Hold on to this lullaby.  
Even when the music's gone, gone…

Kitty,Artie y Jake:  
Just close your eyes,  
The sun is going down.

Artie,Blaine y Tina

You'll be all right,  
No one can hurt you now.  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound…

Sam:  
Just close your eyes,

Blaine:

You'll be all right.

Jake:

Come morning light,

Arite,Tina y Kitty :

You and I'll be safe and sound

Luego de esos todos .Shue los felicito por el trabajo.

-Wow!Chicos eso fue grandioso!Creo que la tarea de esta semana les gusto

-Nos vemos mañana-se despidio Will

* * *

Kitty había llegado a su casa tarde,estaba de la presentación en el club tuvo entrenamiento con las porristas. Le la entrenadora aveces podía llegar a ser demasiado exigente.

Asi que cuando llego se hizo una barrita de cereal, tomo un jugo,se baño y se acostó.

* * *

-Hey quieres ir hoy al centro comercial o a tomar un helado?-pregunto Ryder acercando a Kitty por el pasillo

-Claro,después de la escuela?

-Si, le dije a los demás!

-Genial,oye me tengo que ir tengo clase de historia..

-Ok,nos vemos en el Glee club-se despidió dejando un beso en la mejilla de la rubia.

Pocas veces hacían cuando pasaba le hace sentir bien.

Camino hacia su salón. Yendo por el camino noto que alguien venia detrás de le dio importancia. Creyó que era un alumno como ella que se había atrasado.

Es una escuela muy grande .Así que en los resesos tienes que estar cerca o llegar a las escaleras noto que esa presencia de la que ella estaba sintiendo seguí allí. No soportando mas eso,volteo todo su esa irritable presencia

-Tu?-Pregunto Kitty con una cara inexplicable

* * *

**Bueno espero que les halla gustado el primer capitulo!Acepto criticas constructivas!Dejen sus reviews!Bsss**

**Kitty&Ryder**


End file.
